Meteor Garden : The Rude Awakening
by miss-abyss
Summary: What would have happened if DMS never regained his memory and ShanCai had decided to give up on him? Will Hua Zhe Lei has his another chance to be with her? Read to find out.
1. Foreword

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this fiction, nor Meteor Garden series. I only write this fiction to fulfill my own fantasy. So please don't sue me, I'm not that rich.  
  
Author note to readers: This is my first attempt to write a fan fiction. After many revisions and spelling checks if you still find grammatical errors or bad spellings, please accept my sincere apology. English is only my second language and I can't say I am very good at it. Last but not least, I hope you enjoy reading this story and all comments are very welcomed here.  
  
About plotline: This story will follow most of Meteor Garden II storyline except that Dao Ming Si never drawn himself in the pool thus never regained his memory (yet). And ShanCai happened to see the kiss scene between DMS and Yesha at Dao Ming Residence. As you have already known, at that time ShanCai had decided to give up and run away from the harsh reality. I will continue from the scene where she lost her wallet and ended up staying with Ah Mei. Of course, Hua Zhe Lei will come and find her eventually. So let's the story begins here... 


	2. Found at last

(Lei) 

A week has passed since the time we met at our sanctuary. These few days I tried to call her many times but it's always unreachable, I wonder if she ever turn on the phone and read my messages. It seems that she suddenly lose contact with everyone around her. And I know for sure that she's hiding herself again just like in the old time, running away from the troubles. Ironically I know that this is going to happen since I saw that look on her face, maybe even before herself being aware of it. Her retreat … sooner or later is only a matter of time. I still remember her sitting on the ledge and looking out into the space with those dull eyes. 

**Flashback** 

I opened the door to the rooftop slowly, as expected a petite figure sat on the ledge facing toward the breathtaking scenery ahead. I stared at her back for a while. And as if sensing my presence, she turned around and greeted me with a small smile that not really reached her eyes. 

"Hua Zhe Lei" she mumbled under her breath. 

I moved from the spot and plopped down on the ledge beside her, letting our shoulder touched to share her burden and give her some comfort. We sat there in our silence companion as usual for quite some time before a loud sigh was heard. 

"I guessed that my life is such a mess that I forgot summer is almost over. The beach… will soon become very lonely", she said softly. 

Smiling, I said "Sounds like our hard working ShanCai want to go on a vacation?" 

"Maybe that's what I need", she said with depressed tone. 

Looking intensely at her sad face, I couldn't help the urge to brighten her mood. Reaching hand into my pocket, I dug out a pen and a paper and start drawing something on the paper. After a while, she leaned in and taken a look at the paper. Seeing the wavy line, dimmed sunset and a beach, her grin finally appeared on her face and became bigger. 

"Don't forget to sign your name too", she teased. 

When I finished the drawing and held the paper up for ShanCai to see, she smiled happily at it. 

Holding it at arms length and continuing to look at it, she said gratefully "Thank you." 

I felt a bit relieve seeing her smiling again. This is the ShanCai I known; nothing can beat off her lively spirit and determination to stay strong. After that we went for dinner together. ShanCai's smiling face and waving goodbye to me when I sent her back home that night was the last time I saw her. 

**End of Flashback** 

Yesterday I decided to drop by ShanCai's home and ask for her, her mother told me that she left few days ago saying she decided to visit a friend in the countryside and will take a few days off after all the hard work she had recently. I was deep in thought with what I heard; she had already resigned from Dao Ming Corporation and now went missing. Just thinking that she went away on her own like that, I knew that I have to find her no matter what how hard it would be. With no hesitation, I started calling one of private detectives that serves my family for long time… 

----------------------------------------------------------------

(Scene move to Ah Mei's shop) 

After a long ride, I finally reach the place that my detective had informed me earlier. According to him, ShanCai is now staying with Lin Xiao Mei, the ice shop owner. I look for ShanCai but she is not around so I decided to wait for her return. After a while, I see her and another girl approaching my way. I study ShanCai for a while and see that she is quite all right, except those dark circles under her eyes. When she sees me, her round eyes almost bulge out. 

Still stunning, she cries out: "Hua Zhe Lei! Why are you here?" 

How I wish I could tell her that I'm here because I miss and worry sick about her absence. 

Instead, I answer nonchalantly: "I'm here to eat ice." 

ShanCai stares at me in awe for a few seconds, then giving out a whole-hearty smile. 

I get up from the table and walk over to ShanCai, telling her to go and grab her stuff so that we can go to the house nearby that I have already rent. She agrees and quickly walks away and back with a happy smile on her face. We bid farewell to Ah Mei and her brother and together we slowly walk up a small road of some sort with lots of trees lining up; it brings us to a nicely built wooden hut at the end of the stone road. ShanCai stops walking and admires the well-decorated house. I walk up behind her and ask if she like it. 

ShanCai smiles and say excitedly: "It's really beautiful, just like in paintings ... especially the white veranda with pink rose bushes". 

I can't help but smile at her childish comment. Then she turns to look at me, demanding how I can find her. I reach in my pant's pocket for a wallet, take out a piece of paper and show it to her. It's the picture of sea and sunset that I draw for her at the rooftop that day. 

ShanCai looks at it in surprise. "That's my wallet! Where did you find it", she cried. 

I told her that someone found it on a train and she mumbles something about how wrong she misunderstands Ah De. Then ShanCai sighs and says that she only want to secretly leave Taipei and find a place where no one knows her. 

I pat her hair softly: "The ShanCai that I know is the one who scolded F4 at the top of Ying De's rooftop. Also no matter how many difficulties she faces, she always stays strong like a weed. Never dies, not yields to anything fate brought upon her. Even though this ShanCai is hiding herself temporarily, but I know she's still here. And I believe that I would be able to find her soon" 

At this, she slowly looks up at me with glittering tear in her brown eyes. Not wanting to push the subject any further at this time, I tell her that we should go in the house now. ShanCai look at the ground for a while, then nodding her head and following me into the house. I show her the room and tell that I need to take a nap and later we'll have dinner together. She nods her head and retreats back into her room. 

As soon as I reach my room, I lie on the bed and fall into deep slumber almost immediately. It's really hard for me to stay awaked even few more minutes for I hardly sleep these past two days and the riding thorough the night really wearies me out. Now that I found her, I have no intention to leave her alone again. Fate has played enough tricks with her life. At least having me by her side, I could cheer her up even just a bit and she won't be much lonely anymore. With this thought in mind, I can let myself sleep peacefully again. 


	3. One step closer

Chapter 2 :  One step closer 

(ShanCai's POV) 

I guess that I'm really exhausted for I never wake up this late before since I was in grade 6. These days I grew more and more restless, every time I try to shut my eyes ... those pictures of DMS and Yesha keep coming back and haunting me even I've decided to let him go for our story has really ended. Somehow last night I can have nice sleep again in my pillar of strength's arms. 

***Flashback*** 

After having dinner we went out to the veranda to see those scattering stars amidst the clear sky. The air out there was really cool, such a perfect match for my lonely mood. 

Seeing that I shivered involuntarily, he asked with concerned voice: "Are you feeling cold? Here, take my jacket". 

I shook my head: "Could I ask you a favor?" 

"You know. You're always welcomed." he said looking expectedly for what I would say. 

I whispered softly "I'm asking you the same thing you once asked me that night on the beach of Okinawa" 

Hearing this, something glinted in his eyes I can't decipher what exactly it was. But isn't it always like this, I've never seen through him the way he always does with me. 

Hua Zhe Lei didn't say a word, just silently swept me into his arms and patting my back in a slow but repeated motion. By this time, I clearly understand how he felt that night when he got back from France being rejected   
by Senior Jing. 

Your heart is so cold, yet numbed and void of emotion. Your energy is draining out, surrounding atmosphere practically sunken into zero degree. I wrapped my arm around his waist in return, letting myself fully into his embrace. I listened to his heartbeat and little by little his warmth had filled my emptiness. I don't know for how long we stayed like this; the last thing I remembered is my eye lid became heavier and I found myself on the bed this morning. 

***End of Flashback*** 

The striking chimes awake me from my reverie. Gosh, it's already 9 o' clock. I walk away from my room into Lei's. He's still deep in sleep just as I thought. 

I chuckle at this, Lei and his 15-hour-sleep habit never change. 

I sit on the edge of his bed, calling: "Sleepyhead, get up. It's 9 already." 

Getting no response, I begin shaking him: "Lei. Wake up, will you?" 

As if annoyed he tries to hide under the thick cover yet unsuccessful because I already grab the other side. Before I know, a thin yet strong arm reach out and scoop me down. And I find myself lying next to him on the bed. 

"Sleep." he mutters heavily with closed eyes.

  
There's no way to drag this guy out of the bed, I groan inwardly. Somehow he sleep peacefully just like a child, having his lip curve into smile. Looking at his beautiful and angelic face, my memory drift back to the very first time I saw him, how I fell in love with his cold yet mysterious aura, our first kiss on the beach, flying kite on our first and only date at that park and how he support me through many hard time. 

"It's funny to think that a young master like you always stand by my side and look after me. Don't you have an empire to take care? How could a plain and normal girl like me pull you from you multi-million businesses?" I question myself. 

A strand of hair falls on his face and unconsciously, I lift my hand to brush it away. He stirs at this, catching my small hand in his large palm before slowly open his mesmerizing eyes to look at me. 

I feel my cheek is burning hot. I ask shyly: "Care to have breakfast now?" 

"Hmmm. Give me 10 more minutes" he said drowsily. 

Giving myself mental note that I shouldn't stay any longer, I reply: "I guess I better go and prepare for it now". 

With that I turn around and quickly walk toward kitchen, unaware of Lei's gaze that fell upon my retreating figure. If only I turned back and look at him, I would have seen love and tenderness behind those cold eyes. 

Lei enter the kitchen shortly after that. We sit down and having breakfast together. I tell him that I want to go to Ah Mei shop for I owe an excuse to Ah De. When we reach there, I explain everything to Ah Mei and ask them to forgive me for my own stupidity. 

Ah De shouts: 'See? How many times did I tell you that I didn't take ShanCai's wallet? You just wouldn't believe me! Still have to accuse me!" 

Ah Mei: "Fine. Then this time I'm the one who's wrong. But who told you to have been a thief originally? You had a past like that before, how can I trust you?" 

These siblings argue for a while before Ah De gives a big sigh, slowly gets up and walks away. 

I feel really bad for I'm the cause of their quarrel but Ah Mei just shrugged saying its okay before walk away to take order from her customers. I spun around and ask Lei if he want to accompany me to grocery store. He asked me why and for what. I explain that I want to treat Ah Mei and Ah De a dinner since I've wrongly accused Ah De before, only by making it myself that I'd feel much better. Lei just nod his head, signaling that he understand what I've in mind. 

Walking around the shops with me, he ended up helping the old lady to sell her vegetables and getting 100 bucks as a reward. 

Lei: "You know what. This is the first time that I earned money with my own hands." 

I smile at this and told him: "Then you should keep and treasure it". 

Then, I turn to look at some more vegetables. 

After a while, he walks back, hiding something behind his back. Waking slowly toward me, he draws a bouquet of flowers and say: "This is for you." 

I say happily: "Thank you" before taking the flowers from his hand. Looking back and forth between the flowers and him, I can feel certain emotion surge through me. Touched deeply by his act, I can't stop my tears falling down my cheek. 

Sobbing, I ask him: "Why are you always nice to me, Lei? I don't do anything to deserve this" 

He looks at me with those caring eyes and gently weeps stain of tears from my face: "Don't be silly. You deserve much more than this." 

And tease me cheekily: "Anyway haven't I told you before, you look ugly when you cry" 

I retort with pounding my fist at his arm slightly. Lei pout at this playfully, making me laugh out loud. He asked if I finish shopping yet, I said yes. Then he gets the remaining bags from me and we're heading back to the house. 


	4. Life must go on part I

Chapter 3 : Life must go on (part I) 

That night, ShanCai, Lei, Ah De, and Ah Mei sets up a table with chairs outside on the balcony area for dinner. Ah De praise ShanCai a lot for her well-done cook, everyone chit-chat happily though the two siblings would pick up at each other here and there. You can see that ShanCai is cheerful and happy once again with her new found friends. They talk about what to do and where to go, even Lei fill in once in a while, until it's quite late before Ah Mei and Ah De excuse themselves to go home. After waving and saying good bye to both of them, Lei and ShanCai go back to their respective room. 

Inside ShanCai's room, we'll see ShanCai looking thoughtfully at the bouquet of flowers that Lei gave her while spraying some water at it. 

(ShanCai's POV) 

"Tonight, all four of us are having really great time. Especially for I and Ah De, who are working very hard for a new beginning. This road of recovery might not be easy and we really have a long way to go, but we are not alone. Both of us, Ah De and I, still have our supporters, our confidants. So come what may, I'm not scared anymore now. Because today I received a great, no … a very great gift. Just looking that it, I sure my life will move on and someday ... maybe one day I can truly smile from the deep of my heart again." 

(End of POV) 

ShanCai go to bed and sleep a while after that. Looking at her face, we'll see it's much more calm and reposed now. Surely those nightmares fled away once more, leaving the petite girl to the peaceful dreamland. 

Next morning, after breakfast Lei and ShanCai go out for a walk. Lei is standing on a bridge and looking down at the small creek below. A man rides by on his bike with three pieces of big wood attached to the back of his bike. He seems to be wobbling around and after he passes by Lei, there was a loud noise as all his wood fell off his bike. 

Lei turn his head and looks over at the man. He slowly walks over and stands to the side. Lei watches the man pick up one of the wood pieces and hoists it back on his bike, before helps him to use the rope to tie it to the bike so that it won't fall again. Afterwards, he helps the man bring the wood back to his workshop. As Lei is bringing in one of the pieces of wood, he stares in surprise at all the violins and wood pieces around the shop. 

Lei believe the man is in fact the expert in making violins. Then he remember that Mei Zuo is looking for someone to fix Xiao Qiao's cello, so he ask if bring another friend here to look around. After having his agreement, Lei call and inform his buddy about his discovery right away. 

Not long after that Mei Zuo and Xiao reach the shop, ShanCai has her first chance to meet Mei Zuo 's so-called fiancée and found the girl is really nice and they become good friend almost in no time. 

Lei and Ah Mei walking around the workshop while everyone is gathering around the man, waiting for his confirm that the cello could be fixing. Lei ended up taking the violin from Ah Mei who practically fooling around, pretending to play it while she's making sounds with her mouth. ShanCai is standing aside and looking at Lei. 

As Lei starts to play, he catches the attention of everyone in the room. Especially ShanCai, as she remembers it's the tune that she heard once in the auditorium of Ying De back then. It also remind her how she fell in love with the sweet yet melancholy sound he produces, how serene his face when he plays those tunes. 

Lei continue to play and seem to engross in his music. Finally, he flutters to open his eyes just to see ShanCai staring at him. Their eyes meet each other and they keep their eye contact for long, losing in their own world and oblivious to staring from the others. 

Mei Zuo look at these exchanging eyes with certain interest. Suddenly come sound of a cello playing, its Xiao Qiao sitting down with her cello and playing along with Lei's violin. Meanwhile, Ah Mei is still standing in front of Lei, mesmerized either by his music or by his good look with the violin. 

Back to the wooden house, Mei Zuo , Xiao Qiao, Lei and ShanCai are having their dinner together. It's definitely  
a night of friends' reunion. They spend the night talking how Xiao Qiao and Mei Zuo met. 

ShanCai: "Xiao Qiao. Do you know? I've never seen Mei Zuo this anxious, this serious before. He must fell in love with you head over heel." 

Xiao Qiao smile at this comment, blushing hardly. 

ShanCai let out small giggles: "Back then, if someone says this Casanova would eventually fall in love with women, I'd laugh in his face. And look at him now" 

Mei Zuo: "Eh, ShanCai, don't you think you talk a bit too much?" 

ShanCai laugh: "Of course not. I think Xiao Qiao is really good for you, who else can tame this playboy? She even made you her chauffeur, didn't she? 

ShanCai turn her head toward Xiao Qiao and they both secretly smile at each other. 

Mei Zuo sigh and shake his head: 'Women, always like this" then he try to cover up by turning to his side and busy himself in talk with Lei, leaving two girls talk among themselves. 

Next morning, before Xiao Qiao and Mei Zuo leaving, ShanCai and Xiao Qiao is planting some small pots of flowers together. They both stand back and stare at the little pots that they were working on. 

Xiao Qiao: "I wonder how long it would take before it grows up." 

ShanCai: "Next time when you come with Mei Zuo again, it might be grown up." 

Xiao Qiao: "It's so far away. Who will know?" 

ShanCai: "So that's why you and Mei Zuo must try hard." 

Xiao Qiao smiles and looks at ShanCai: "Then it's a deal. You and Lei's plant must also try hard. At that time, we will come back together." 

ShanCai frown: "Didn't Mei Zuo tell you? Lei and i are only good friends." 

Xiao Qiao: "Really? From the way he looks at you, I don't think so. He's such caring toward you unlike what I've heard about him, you know ... cold, indifferent guy who never want to mess with other's business. 

ShanCai reply in matter-of-fact tone: "That's because he take me as one of his close friends. How come everyone say as if we have that kind of relationship. First Ah Mei, now you. 

Xiao Qiao: "Because that's what I see even in short time, actually I think neither you yourself are blind to this. Maybe you're too deeply hurt, or just unwilling to admit of his affection. I don't know and it doesn't matter anyway. So as long as you take good care of it then I believe that there will be a day, when they will become very healthy and strong. Just don't forget to give yourself a chance. If you intended to moving on, then you really need a shot. No?" 

ShanCai don't say anything, just smiles and nods her head. 


End file.
